


Waterworks

by RikoChanSan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoChanSan/pseuds/RikoChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Makoto play the new Pokemon game they bought one another for Christmas. Haruka starts to have trouble and Makoto helps him out. Prompt from makoharuprompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterworks

**Author's Note:**

> Actual Prompt
> 
> Makoto buys both himself and Haru the new Pokémon game. A few days later he and Haru are playing together and Makoto sees that Haru is hopelessly stuck on the Grass Type gym because he only has 4 Pokémon and they're all water types named after various fish. Makoto convinces Haru to get a Pokémon that isn't a water type that can beat grass types and when Haru says he has no more fish to name it after, Makoto tells him to name if after something else he likes... So he names it Makoto~ 
> 
> (I changed it slightly I had as Makoto and Haruka buy the game for each other for Christmas also I have not used the new gen Pokémon as I don’t know any of them, I used mostly Gen 1-3 as those were the ones I knew best)

Haru and Makoto were sprawled over Makoto’s room in comfortable silence, it was Winter Break and both boys were enjoying not having to trudge off to school in the icy conditions. The only sounds were the beep beep from the DS controllers and the occasional groan of frustration as Haru lost another round at the Grass Gym.   
Makoto and Haruka had decided to buy each other the new Pokémon game as an early Christmas present as it being realised just before Christmas and they could play it together over break.

Makoto was practical player he had a Pokémon of each type, and had named them after his closest friends. He had a Pikachu named Nagisa, a Beautifly named Rei, a Machamp called Kou (after her love of muscles), a Plusle and Minun named Ren and Ran, a Sharpedo called Rin. However his starter and his favourite Pokémon was an Evee Makoto had managed to evolve into a Vaporeon called Haruka.

Haruka on the other had had only one thing on his mind WATER. All his Pokémon were water types. Makoto quietly though he could give the Gym Leader Misty a run for money with his obsession. He had also named all his Pokémon after types of fish. Haru’s favourite was also a Vaporeon named Mackerel. Haru also had a Seadra called Salmon, a Maril named Marlin, a Corsela named Cod.

Makoto had collected several badges and was humming away contently when he turned to look at Haru who was sulking.  
“What’s wrong Haru-chan.”  
Haru did not have the energy to remind Makoto to drop the chan.  
“Mackerel and the rest have to go to the Pokémon centre again, that is the third time in a row” Haru replied.  
“Which gym are you at Haru-chan?”  
“The grass one, and drop the chan Makoto.”  
Haru sighed he was annoyed and getting tired of seeing his pretty water Pokémon defeated by that stupid grass Pokémon.

 

“Ahh poor Haru-chan.” Makoto teased pausing his own game to wrap his boyfriend in a warm hug. Haru rested his head on Makoto shoulder lightly clinging to his shirt. Makoto gave Haru a chase kiss on lips before speaking again.  
“Feel better Haru?” Makoto enquired still keeping his arms wrapped around Haru  
“Sort of, but I would feel better if I could figure out how to win.”  
“Hmm, Haru-chan remember that water Pokémon are weak against grass, you going to need something like a fire type to win.”  
Haru growled into Makoto’s chest holding him a little tigher, “But I wanted only water Pokémon” Haru sulked, the words muffled as he spoke them into Makoto’s shirt.  
“Well if you want to get the badge at this gym and catch up to me Haru you need a fire type.”

Makoto was amazed at how cute Haru looked sulking into his shirt, arms wrapped tightly around him, it was a rather amusing site.  
“How about I help you Haru-chan?” Haru’s eye lit up and decided that maybe finding a fire type was not so bad if he got to stay curled up in Makoto’s lap, he liked to curl up there, Makoto was warm and safe and always there, like water was.  
Haru turned around in Makoto lap so they were both facing Haru’s DS screen. Haru leaned back into Makoto and relaxed. Makoto kissed Haru lightly on the forehead and pulled him close.  
“Ok Haru let’s exit the gym and have a look in forest area just past the gym”  
Haru clicked exit and started prowling the area for a fire type pokemon. Haru thought Makoto had made a good choice as he knew Haru only had water type pokemon so it would be easiest to try and catch a fire type pokemon.

They kept searching, Makoto happily humming a mindless tune enjoying having Haru in his arms. Haru suddenly jumped ready to capture a poor unsepeting…..weedle!? Ahhh!!! Both Haru and Makoto exclaimed in disappointment as the weedle scurried away back into the distance. Haru decided it was best to go in another direction, he did not fancy finding a hive of Beedrill, neither boy was a fan of bug pokemon. Haru remembers the time middle school when Makoto stumbled on a Beedrill nest and screamed and threw his controller away, thankfully it had landed perfectly in Haru’s lap. 

Haru chuckled at the memory. “What’s so funny Haru-chan?”  
“Nothing..just remembered that time you got scared of the Beedrill in the game and threw your controller at me”  
“I didn’t mean to throw it at you Haru, I just got freaked out there just this loud bzzzzzing sounds I thought it was going to explode and they were going to come out the screen”   
Haru laughs softly at the now flustered Makoto, nuzzeling into the taller boy’s chest before whispering softly “Don’t worry I won’t let the bugs get you Makoto”  
It had always been that way between them, despite Makoto’s taller frame he was a complete scaredy cat underneath, but it was the gentle demeanour that Haru loved the most about is boyfriend so Haru was content in playing the shonen hero for his lover any day of week.

They kept searching until they game upon a clearing where there was sleeping Growlith laying in the sun just begging to be caught.  
“Go Mackeral!” Haru shouted as his Vaporeon stepped out to battle.  
Haru manages to capture the Growlithe with minimum fuss.   
“You did it Haru you caught him!” Makoto cheers, he never thought he would see the day when Haru would catch anything else other than a water type.

“Makoto is Growlithe a Fire type I didn’t check?” Makoto silently chuckles it was so like Haru to no check what sort of pokemon it was after all he usually only cared if it was a water type or not.  
“Hit the Pokedex button Haru it will tell you”

GROWLITHE, the Puppy Pokémon. This FIRE type Pokémon is extremely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its own trainer from harm. GROWLITHE has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won’t forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.  
“Ah what do I name it, it is not a water Pokemon so I don’t think naming it after a fish would be a good idea”  
Haru stared intently at the screen thinking hard. Makoto thought his thinking face was rather adorable but he was not going to tell his boyfriend that and risk breaking his concentration.  
“Well Haru what about naming it after something else you like?”   
“Hmmmm pool-chan does not work either, hmmm something else I like”

Haru smiled looking up at Makoto with those piercing blue eyes full of joy “I shall name him Makoto, I like Makoto as much as Mackeral, maybe even more…” Haru voice to anyone else would sound almost matter of fact but Makoto could hear the joy and kindness in Haru’s voice and flushed a deep red. Realsing his own embarresment Makoto buried his face into Haru’s shoulder.  
Haru put both hand either side of Makoto’s still flushed face and kissed him softly on the lips, “Thank you for helping me Makoto.”  
Still feeling slightly embarrassed Makoto slowly returned Haru’s kiss until they were both slightly out of breath and Haru’s face was almost the same shade of red as Makoto’s.  
“May Maybe you should go back to the gym now and win that badge Haru-chan?”  
“Ah um yes right” Haru replied feeling as flustered as his partner.  
Haru went back to gym and managed to win and collect the badge. 

Makoto cheered and leant down to give Haru a kiss. The kiss quickly deepened only pulling away from one another when they needed to breathe. Haru looked even more flustered and shy than Makoto did earlier. 

“Haru why don’t you put the game down for now we can pick it up later”

“But why Makoto?”

Makoto took the game controller out of Haru’s hands and sat it down next to his own on the bedside table. He then trailed his hands gently down Haru’s face pulling him in for another kiss. “Because it would get in the way of your reward Haru”  
Haru had meant to ask Makoto what the reward was for but was cut off by Makoto pushing him down onto their (well Makoto’s really) bed and capturing his mouth in spine tingling kiss. The Pokémon game could lay forgotten for a while Haru much preferred Makoto’s game anyway


End file.
